Friends Forever? Yeah Right
by Angel Of Blacksouls
Summary: [used to be Together Forever? Yeah Right] Kairi has been waiting two years for Sora and Riku to return and on the second year she finds a new girl without memories in the beach with a necklace just like Sora's. What does it mean? Plz R&R. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Forever? Yeah Right**

**Hello people. This story used to be called "Together forever? Yeah Right" so not much difference in the tittle. The story though it's been changed completly to make it better. Well I hope I made it better laughs nerveously". So on to the story people!**

**Disclaimer: picks up a mike and stands on stage I own NOTHING! Thank you. goes back to computer**

**Chapter one: Forgotten Reasons**

Kairi got out of her boat in the docks at the children's island as the sun was rising and looked up the sky. It was cleared from any clouds making it blend along with the oecean. The sea was very tranquil with no waves and the sun made it shine just a mirror. It was typical after a storm passed but this time no storm had passed by the island. It was just quiet and still as if keeping quiet for something...or someone. She turned to the island and weird enough the trees didn't move even with the ocean wind.

"Kairi!" Someone called her and she turned to see another boat coming from the main island. Her friend Selphie on it waving at her. She got to the docks and went infront of the red head. "You're up early Kai." The brunette said cheerfully.

"I guess." Was the only thing the gril replied.

"Strange weather huh? Never seen it so calm."

"Yeah. It's strange. Are the others coming soon?" Kairi asked with no much enthusiasm.

"I dought they'll be here now. Tidus is working this morning and Wakka is helping him."

"I thought so." The red head said turning around and starting to walk down to the beach.

"Why are you so down today Kai? It's not like you to be." Selphie said worried following her.

"I know."

"Then why are you?" Kairi looked down stopping.

"Today becomes another year since Sora and Riku left. None of them have come back...and..." Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she brought her hands to her face sobbing.

"Don't cry Kairi. You've cried enough and if they haven't come back then it's better to just admit the truth. It's them who should be in your place not you. Please stop crying." Selphie said quickly grabbing her shoulders. "Maybe it's better they don't come back now. What if they leave again just after coming back? Will you cry again?Come on cheer up please."

"I-I know it's possible...that they'll...leave again. I just...just want to...see them again. To be friends...like before." She sobbed still but her tears didn't last long. Not anymore. She looked up at her friend. "I just want things to be like before."

"Look stop crying and smile. If they come back the thing they'll want to see is your smile Kai. They won't want to see you cry after they worked their butts out just to come back to you." She tried cheering her up and it kinda worked as she gave a small chuckle and the sobbing started to fade. "That's better. Now come on let's do something else." She grabbed her hand and started walking again but ot for long as she stopped out of a sudded making Kairi bump into her.

"Uh..sorry." Kairi but got no respond and looked at the brunette to find her wide eyed looking towards the shore. She looked to where she was looking and saw a girl on the sand facing down. The ocean stopped being still then and waves went back and forth on the girl's feet. Kairi went towards her quickly with Selphie behind her.

They turned the girl over to face up and they were shocked at the looks of her. She had kairi's auburn hair, and her same features. The only thing that was different was the lenght of her hair as her's reached her waist and Kairi's only reached her shoulders. The girl's cloths were symbol of her being nowhere near the island but another world. She had sky blue pants, a sky blue tight strappless top that went above her belly button, knee high sky blue boots, a long sleeve sky blue blouse with a v-neck going all the way down to her pants to show a black belt, and in all the ends had a black border, including her boots. The blouse had a hood behind and she was wearing a chain necklace with a crown-shaped pendant.

"Tha-that's just like Sora's chain." Selphie said looking at Kairi who was staring at it. "She looks exactly like you too Kai."

"He never took the necklace off." She hadn't heard the last part of Selphie's comment. "I only asked once about it and he just made an excuse to leave without answering."

"Kairi?" The brunette looked at her sadly. Just then the girl's eyes opened slowly revealing deep green orbs. She blinked confused and sat up holding her hand making her hair go on her face. "Hey are you ok?" Selphie asked softly and the girl moved her head a little to look at them.

"Sora..." She whispered in a very thin soft voice and closed her eyes again falling forward and Selphie catched her before falling all the way. her eyes opened half way staring at the waves. "W-where...am I?" She asked as if she hadn't said anything before. "Wh-who are you?" She looked at them.

"You're on Destiny Islands. I'm Selphie and she's Kairi." Selphie introduced them to the girl who went back to looking at the waves.

"Des..tiny Islands? Why am I here?"

"You don't know why you're here?" Kairi finally spoke and the girl shook her head not looking at them. "What's your name?" She asked then and it made the girl hold her head.

"My name?...I-I don't remember."

"Then you don't know where you got that necklace?" Kairi asked and the girl looked at the necklace and grabbed it tight closing her eyes.

"No." She said finally and looked up at the sky. "I-I don't remember anything. Not even why I'm here or my name." She looked down sadly.

"It's ok. You don't have to worry. You'll remember sooner or later. Just pick a name you like and we'll call you by it until you remember you're real name." Selphie said and helped her sit up.

"Sira." The girl said without much of a thought.

"Ok. Then for now Sira is your name." The brunette smiled and looked at Kairi. "Can she stay at your house Kai? You live alone an dit'll help you feel less lonely if she stays with you."

"I...uh...yeah sure. you're welcome to stay with me if you'ld like." Kairi said forcing a smile but then it fade away. "She has the same necklace as Sora and she said his name. There's go to be a reason for that." She thought looking at Selphie helping the now named Sira to stand up.

"Thanks alot Kairi." Sira said making her look at her. "I wouldn't now what to do if I hadn't met you two. If you need anything don't mind asking..." She lost conciousness again and this time Kairi was the one who caugh her as she was standing up.

"I think the way she came here took alot out of her. Whatever that way was." Selphie said looking at the girl.

"I wonder who she really is." Kairi said and looked at the sky. "If you come back maybe things will be clearer Sora. Please don't break your promise." She thought and as a cloud passed infront of the sun.

**There it is. First chapter and I won't update too soon. Got to finish the story prior to this _Friends Forever _before putting the next chapter. If you wanna have an idea to what will happen next then it might be good to read that story first. It's only about five chapters long and I've got two of those five up. Please tell me what you think and any advice you've got are welcome. Please read and review.**

**See ya later :) **


	2. Memories

**Friends Forever? Yeah Right**

**Hey hey People! Wazz up!**

**Sira: Besides not knowing my own name?**

**Sora: AND when exactly am I going to show up!**

**Me: Geez unhappy people we got here. **

**Sira: I WANT MY MEMORIES!**

**Sora: I WANT CHEESECAKE!**

**Me: (sweat drops) Uh…sure Sora. I wasn't exactly talking to you two but ok. I promise to grant what you want after I finish this chapter. Take it away Sora!**

**Sora: Fine but I still want a cheesecake (Me and Sira's sweat drops) This person whishes she owned Kingdom hearts but she's too weird to!**

**Me: NO CHEESECAKE FOR YOU! (Sora goes to the corner and whips) He said it in a mean way but yes. I don't own anything in this story but my character Sira and the plot. sniff Now (takes a deep breath and points up) ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Sira: You are so random. (I fall over anime style) **

_Italics: **Sira's having a flashback **_

**Chapter two: Memories**

Sira opened her eyes and squinted at the strong sun light outside. She placed her arm to shield her eyes and sat up getting her eyes use to the bright day. She looked around confused to where she was but then remembered the events before she blacked out. Selphie suddenly stood right in front of her face startling her. The brunette giggled bending over with her hands on her knees and smiling

"Sorry. How are you feeling Sira?" The girl got out of her scared mode and looked at her not sure what she was talking about.

"Who?"

"Sira. You said we could call you that until you remembered your real name." The cheerful girl reminded her.

"Oh… yeah." She looked aside sadly. She knew she had known her name not long before they found her but now it seemed like her mind had been whipped clean of every single memory. The brunette girl noticed it and thought of something quick.

"Hey let's go look for Kairi!" She pulled Sira up quickly and started to pull her towards the secret place's entrance. Sira thought she was crazy for running towards the corner of a solid rock so she closed her eyes before they reached there. She opened them when nothing happened and found herself in a tunnel. Selphie looked at her smiling. "Come on." She pulled her again but now walking towards the end of the tunnel into a large cave with many drawings carved on the rock walls.

"Kairi?" Sira looked around while Selphie let go of her hand and went to the end of cave. "There you are. Come on Kairi. Let's go present Sira to the others." Kairi stood up from the right side of the cave behind a rock and nodded.

"I'll take her to my house afterwards." The red head said and started walking to the exit. Selphie went after her and stopped at the entrance to the tunnel turning around.

"Sira come on." She said and Sira snapped out from looking at the walls and went after them. She looked back before following them though.

"Have I been to a place like this?" She thought while going out of the secret place.

"_There you are." A small boy called and she turned around to face him. His figure was all a blur but she could make out a slight blur of brown for his hair. "Time to go."_

"_Hey you two! Hurry up!" Another boyish voice said and the boy turned so another blurry figure was present. This one was at least a year older than the other boy and apparently her. A silver blur was as his hair and he was waiting for them. _

"_Coming!" The brunette boy and her ran towards him._

"Sira!" Kairi and Selphie looked down at her with a worried look and she grabbed her head sitting up.

"Oww…what..?"

"You hit your head on the way out of the secret place. Are you okay?" Selphie asked really worried.

"Yeah but I seem to be in the ground a lot." She said rubbing her head but smiling. Kairi looked at her and then looked down standing up and walking off. Sira stopped smiling and looked at Selphie. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but you seem to look at things on the good side and that reminds her of someone." Sira looked at Kairi heading for the docks and a small boy's voice sounded in her head.

"_Did you see the new girl that showed up after the meteor shower? I heard she's really quiet." A giggle followed. "I remember when I met you. You were the same way." _

"Sira? Is something wrong?" Selphie asked and Sira snapped out grabbing her head confused.

"Huh?...Uh...yeah I'm ok."

"Maybe not. Come on. We'll get you presented to Tidus and Wakka another time." She said and led her to the docks where Kairi was waiting already in her boat and looking at the water.

"Let's go right to your house Kai. Maybe Sira isn't up to a walk right away."

"Okay." Kairi just said not looking at them.

"No no. I'm alright really!" Sira exclaimed quickly. "It's ok. I can stand meeting the friends you want me to."

"Okay but if you feel bad for just one bit then we'll take you to Kairi's house ok?" Selphie said and she nodded. "Ok. Get on my boat. We'll fit better cause it's bigger."

The brunette said smiling and getting on her own boat and standing a hand to help the girl get in the boat too. Kairi started to row first and was followed by them close by. Sira kept looking at the water all the time and another vague pair of voices came to the back of her mind. One of the brunette child and the other….of herself at a age she couldn't remember now.

"_Watch out or you'll fall in you goofball." She said in a jokingly way. "I won't fall in. I've been doing this…ahh!" A splash sound after the boy's shout brought Sira back._

Just when she snapped out they reached the dock on the main island. They tied the boats to the docks on the main island and started walking towards the town.

"Why do I keep hearing voices!" Sira thought following the two girls. "Does it mean I'm starting to remember? Why can't I remember the boy's face then? I only hear his voice."

"Sira come on." Selphie said grabbing her arm and pulling her though a pair of curtains into a building.

Once inside Sira noticed it was some kind of restaurant and by the looks of the many people around it was a sushi place. Her stomach went in a knot and she discovered something knew about herself. She did not like eating any sort of animal. Those Including fish.

"You two take a seat and I'll look for them." Selphie said going to the back of the place and Kairi just sighed leading a very dizzy Sira to a free table.

"Are you alright?" Sira had been trying to ignore her surroundings by closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to relax. "Your face looks some what purple."

"I-I'm…ok." The mere lie made her want to gag.

"It's the fish huh?" Once discovered there was no reason to hide it so she nodded grabbing the chair besides her legs. "I didn't like the idea of eating fish like how people eat it here either but then I got used to it." Sira gulped and shook her head.

"I-I don't…think I'll get used to it." Kairi looked at her and then giggled little making her look up.

"_He_ was the same way. Set his mind to something and no one could get him out of thinking otherwise." She looked down sadly and Sira forgot about the fish.

"I seem to remind you of that person a lot huh? I'm sorry." Kairi looked up at her. "You asked me about my necklace before didn't you? Did it remind you of that person also?"

"It's just my imagination. I just miss _them_ a lot."

"Where are they?" Sira asked not minding to ask who they were in fear of touching a soft spot. The thing was she had just done it. Kairi looked down with tears forming in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" Sira quickly said realizing it. "It's none of my business to know. Don't cry please." One more thing: she hated seeing someone crying.

"Kai. What's wrong?" Selphie was back and went straight to trying to calm the red head. Sira noticed there were another two persons with her. A boy of blonde spiky hair and blue eyes(?) and also a bigger boy of orange hair and brown eyes. They had to be Tidus and Wakka. Both were wearing navy blue pants and a loose long sleeve white shirt with a apron on top.

"It's my fault." Sira said making the two boys notice her. "I asked something I shouldn't have."

"Don't blame yourself." The blonde boy said taking her hands and smiling at her. Selphie and the other boy's faces dropped as Kairi stopped crying. "It wasn't your fault at all. Why a pretty girl like you shouldn't look sad or worried." Sira's sweat dropped as Selphie's anger started to raise and the other boy slapped himself in the forehead.

"Tidus I would stop before ya get in trouble man." The orange head said in an island ascent. Sira now knew which one was which. Selphie's face was now red with fury and Wakka and Kairi knew what was coming when she grabbed Tidus by the collar.

"Is nice ta meet a new comer ta the island yah." Wakka said sitting besides Sira after a really awkward moment where Tidus ended with a red mark across his face in form of a hand.

"Thanks." She said smiling awkwardly to seeing how calm everyone was after it.

"Kairi and I found Sira at the island this morning and unfortunately she has no memories of what made her come here or any memories at all." The brunette said sitting besides

Tidus with her arms crossed.

"So she's like Kairi when she first came to the island." The boy said flinching a little as his cheek pounded.

"Could…we talk somewhere else please." Sira said feeling sick again because she remembered where they were.

"Huh? Why?" Selphie asked not noticing her looking down and taking deep breaths.

"She doesn't like the fact we're in a place where people eat raw fish." Kairi explained and Tidus stood up quickly and grabbed Sira's hands again.

"Then we shall go somewhere of your liking beautiful." He got pulled to seat back down rather hard by Selphie and he laughed nervously. "I-I was just trying to make her feel better." He said trying to calm her down. "I-I also wasn't going to call her ugly….cause she looks like Kairi and you know….they'll beat me up for it."

"Not as bad as how I'll beat you up if you talk one more time." Selphie glared at him and he started begging her for forgiveness.

"So… it's getting really late and…awkward here. Let's get you settled in my house." Kairi said standing up and ignoring the two teens' argument.

"Ya living with Kairi eh?" Wakka asked allowing Sira to get out.

"Uh…yes. Until I remember some stuff about myself." She answered. "Something useful not just voices and sounds." She thought and he nodded understanding.

"Well if ya ever need anything just ask me yah? I'll make it to ya."

"Thanks a lot. It was nice meeting ya." She waved walking after Kairi and Tidus smiled at her.

"Ok. Bye bye Sira." The last thing she saw was Selphie raising her hand above his head and she heard a yell afterwards.

"Uh…do they hate each other?" Kairi giggled again shaking her head.

"No. They love eachother but Selphie is shy to tell him and he's a total playboy."

"Oh." Sira didn't get all that but at least she was out of that place. "I'm really sorry I ever made you think about something sad Kairi. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No. It's ok. I should get over it and believe in my friends. I shouldn't cry anymore."

"Good. Crying is really useless." Sira said walking pass her and Kairi stopped at hearing the way she said it. Cruel and empty. She looked at her not believing it and Sira turned around confused. "What's wrong?" Her old tone was back.

"Uh…sorry. It's nothing." Kairi said walking faster to catch up to her and they walked to her house side by side. She couldn't help but look at Sira from the corner of her eyes and wonder. "Did I imagined that? Yeah it has to be just my imagination. Sira might hold a lot of secrets but she's a really nice and sweet person." She thought and went back to look at the road.

**Well there it is people! Chapter two for ya'll.**

**Sira: Finally. (is sitting really peacefully)**

**Me: (looks around the room) Hey where's Sora?**

**Sira: Who?**

**Me: Sora. Teenage boy, brown hair, blue eyes, kind of clumsy and very stupid.**

**Sira: Oh that Sora…..I don't know.**

**Me: (taps foot with crossed arms) Where is he Sira?**

**Sira: Closet. (Points at the closet and starts humming a happy song)**

**Me: (jaw drops) What the…! (sees door to closet chained up with many locks)**

**Sira: He was annoying. (yawns and observes me untying Sora's arms and legs)**

**Sora: Mufheo..jeih **

**Me: (takes the duct tape from his mouth)**

**Sora: She's EVIL!**

**Sira: Want to go back to the closet!**

**Sora: Yo-You're pretty. **

**Sira: Thanks.**

**Me: (tries to get Sora to let go of me leg) Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Hey Sora want cheesecake?**

**Sora: (let's go of leg and jumps up smiling) YES! (both leave to the kitchen leaving Sira behind)**

**Sira: What did I do to deserve being with them! **

**Me: (Pokes head and grins) REVIEW PLEASE (Sora's voice can be heard singing about cheesecakes) Sora! Don't you dare eat all of it! (closes door leaving a Sira totally weird-ed out)**


	3. CHildhood Friends and A forgotten Promis

**Friends Forever? Yeah Right.**

**Wazz up! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm just pretty busy and lazy sweat drops Mostly pretty busy with testing in school. Man, sophomore year sucks.**

**Sira: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: shrinks into chibi form Ok. Sora take it away.**

**Sora: Fine. This person doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in particular besides the plot and Sira. Don't sue her.**

**Me:) You heard him! Now ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Chapter Three: Two Chains and A Forgotten Promise**

Two days since Kairi and Selphie found Sira in the island and since then her memory was still missing and was getting jammed with blurry visions of people.

Kairi gave her a place in her house and they had gotten clothes for her the day after they met. They spent their day with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka at the island.

"Hey Sira. Why don't we get home now? Kairi will take some time to go home and it's almost sun set." Selphie exclaimed at the end of their second day and Sira shook her head.

"I'll wait for her. I like watching the sunset from here. You guys go ahead." She said smiling and they shrugged before waving good bye and heading to the docks. She went to the very shore and watched the sun as it started to hide behind the horizon and the waves washed up between her toes. "This place feels so much like home." She whispered to herself. The breeze smelled like salt and it was really familiar.

"Like a faraway memory." She closed her eyes as the breeze played with her hair and another vision came to her mind.

"_Don't you love the sunsets? They're almost magical." She was sitting over an edge with her feet over the water and again the brunette boy and the silver haired boy were sitting at both sides of her. _

"_Let's keep coming here to watch them when we grow up ok?" The brunette said in an excited voice. _

"_Alright." The other boy said in unison with her. _

"Sira." She snapped out at the sound of Kairi calling her. She turned around and the auburn haired girl was standing behind her. "Where are the others?"

"Oh…they went home. I stayed to wait for you."

"Ok…do you want to go home now then?"

"Sure." They walked up to the boats and headed home. "Hey had any memories come back?" Kairi asked as they walked towards her house and Sira looked down sadly grabbing her necklace.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm remembering things but they're so confusing. I can hardly make out anything."

"Nothing eh?"

"Well…there is always two little boys in every flashback I have. Their faces are blurry though. I cannot make out anything about them but their voices." She exclaimed sadly and looked at her. "Maybe if I found them I could remember my past."

"but you don't know where they are do you?" Kairi asked and she shook her head.

"I can't remember anything from my older years. I can only see them as little kids of about six years old. I can't remember my name and when I try to remember the boys on my own, I only see darkness."

"Darkness? Why?"

"I don't know. Darkness is all I can see when I try thinking of my past."

"then maybe you should give it time for your memories to come to you. You don't have to worry about remembering who you are as long as you're ok. You have a place to stay and friends here anyways." Kairi said smiling and Sira looked at her and nodded with a small smile.

Sira entered her room after dinner and went to the balcony outside it. Kairi had given her the room and it was kind of perfect.

There was a big bed in the middle of the room with two night tables on each side, a dresser where her clothes that Kairi bought for her laid, a resting arm chair facing the room on top of a round circle, and a bathroom connected to the room, but the thing that she enjoyed the most was the balcony facing the ocean. Everything in different shades of blue because Kairi thought it was her favorite color and she was right. Sira loved blue and white colors and it was showed by being the colors she always wore.

"Who am I?" She asked grabbing the edge of the balcony and looking at the ocean. "What am I doing here?" Her thoughts were once again interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She turned as Kairi entered the room with a tray with a two small cups and a tea pot.

"Would you like some tea?" Kairi asked smiling and Sira nodded coming back in the room and closing the glass door behind her.

Sira only drink tea, milk or water for some reason and she didn't eat any sort of food with any kind of meat or anything that was alive before. Kairi found out this the very first day of them living together.

"What's on your mind tonight?" Sira asked as she took a sip of her tea. She always asked this because Kairi kept looking at the floor.

"You wish to remember your past right?" the blue eyed girl asked not looking up and she nodded. "What if your past was full of bad things and that's why you forgot about it?"

"I…well…I don't know what to think about the past I forgot Kairi, if it was painful or not. If it was, then the only thing I would have to do is try to make it better." She said and Kairi looked up. "I mean, it doesn't matter what kind of past I had if I only remember it. I don't want to not remember my name and the people I used to know. I want to remember even if it was bad. I know there must've been something that made me happy."

"Even if it makes you suffer?"

"Yeah. I believe that things that make you suffer first make you feel even better when it brings out something good at the end. I don't believe that any memory should be forgotten, not even painful ones."

"Yeah. You're absolutely right." Kairi said smiling and stood up with the tray after they finished. "Thanks Sira. Good night." She went up to the door.

"Wait." She looked back and Sira stood up. "Those friends you're waiting for will soon come back. I just know it. Don't give up on them." Kairi blinked before smiling and nodded. She left and closed the door behind her.

Sira went to the glass door looking out to the sky. A light passed through the night sky and she looked at the light until it disappeared. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear and closed her eyes.

"_Hey, Look at the sky." The silver haired boy exclaimed pointing at the night sky and the brunette boy and her went to the shore quickly at h sight of thousands of lights shooting across the sky. _

"_Wow!" _

"_How many could there be?" The older boy asked coming next to them. "Do you think there is a chance of them being other worlds?" _

"_Other worlds?" The brunette asked looking at him._

"_If they are, then what's happening to them?" Herself asked worried._

"_Who knows." The brunette said putting his arms on the back of his head. "Aww…look, it's over." He exclaimed and the silver haired boy walked passed them._

"_Come on. My parents are gonna be really mad." He exclaimed heading for the docks. _

"_Yeah. It's pass my bed time." The brunette agreed but they stopped to look at her in the same spot looking up at the sky. "What's the matter? Your dad will be angry if we don't get home soon." He called her and she looked at them._

"_Uh…yeah. Let's go." She ran towards them and grabbed their hands. "Let's be friends for ever ok?" She asked smiling at them._

"_Sure." "Yeah" They both answered at the same time and started walking again._

"Agh…" Sira quickly brought a hand to the left side of her neck after she felt a burning sensation but as soon as it had come, it was gone. "Wha…what am I doing standing here?" She asked finding herself outside the balcony and a cold breeze made her shiver. "It's late. I better get some sleep." With that she went back inside and went to bed.

"Sira. Wake up!" Sira groaned opening her eyes and found Kairi looking down at her with swollen red eyes and with a big smile on her face. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked noticing the time was only six in the morning. She then noticed the blue eyed girl's eyes. "What's wrong? Were you crying?" Kairi just hugged her quickly smiling.

"You were right Sira. They're back. They're finally back!"

"Huh? Who is?" It was too early to actually try making any effort of getting what she was saying.

"The friends I've been waiting for! They came back to me!" She pulled her up and hugged again. "Come on. You have to meet them!" She was already pulling her out the door when Sira grabbed her head quickly falling to her knees. "Sira? What's wrong!" Kairi kneeled quickly next to her as she held her head tighter not bearing with the pain.

Images of people and places went through her mind too fast to make anything out but colors. It got slower and slower when it reached a certain image; a memory. She could feel her mind get heavier as well as her heart. In that certain moment she was recovering the memories of sixteen years of her life and that's what made her head feel like it would blow-up in any moment.

_Sira was standing in front of the two boys who were just still in their spots and she was sobbing. A car was behind her with many suitcases and the door was opened for her. _

"_Don't cry." The silver haired boy said standing in front of her with the brunette boy. He handed her a small handkerchief and she grabbed it. "We'll be friends forever even when we're not together ok?" She nodded still crying. The brunette boy stepped forward holding two chains with a crown pendant on it. _

"_Here." He gave her one of the chains and she looked at him. "It'll be our connection. If we have them on, we'll always be friends. We'll always remember each other." He said and she looked at him. _

_At that moment his face came to focus. A bright sad smile and innocent blue eyes were looking at her. The other boy came forward and his face was also focused. Aquamarine eyes seemed to be smiling at her as well as a small smile on his lips. He showed her a bracelet with the crowned pendant and she stopped crying a little to smile and grab the necklace. _

"_Friends forever?" She asked putting on the necklace around her neck. "Promise?" _

"_Promise." The two boys said smiling. She hugged them both and went to the car closing the door and standing on the seat to wave at them. _

"_Don't forget me ok? I promise to come back someday." She waved and they waved back. "Bye bye. I'll miss you Sora, Riku!" The brunette went quickly towards her grabbing her hand. _

"_We'll wait for you!" The car had started to move and their hands slipped apart. "Bye May!" Riku and he shouted after the car. _

"Kairi!" Selphie and Tidus came rushing in the room to find the two girl in the floor. "Sira!"

"Sira? What's the matter!" Kairi was asking desperately as Sira beat the urge to scream by shutting her eyes tight.

_Sora…_

The memories stopped rushing and the pain subsided slowly and she could finally opened her eyes and looked up a little to find the three of the teens looking at her worried.

"Are you alright now?" Tidus asked and she held her head nodding.

"I-I think so….yeah, I'm fine." She said looking at the floor.

Kairi and Selphie helped her up as she felt dizzy and before they could ask her anything else someone spoke from the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" They all looked to find Sora and Riku at the door. Riku was the one who asked and Sira looked up at them.

"Everything's alright n..." Kairi said but stop when Sira stepped forward bringing her hand to her chest.

"Ri-Riku? Sora?" Everyone was shocked but she continued. "Is it…really you?" Sora looked at her confused but Riku's face was unreadable as they looked at her.

"Sira?" Selphie went next to her grabbing her arm. "How do you know Sora and Riku?" Kairi went forward as well standing in between the girl and the two boys. Sora stepped up from behind Riku and looked at Kairi and then at Sira.

"Who is she Kai?" He asked and nobody noticed Sira's look when he asked that. Riku was still standing at the door way and was mostly the only one who did see her next move.

"Y-y-you forgot about me?" She asked shacking and reached for her necklace and pulled it off. "Liar!" Everyone looked at her and she threw the necklace at him before running passed Riku fast.

"Sira!" Tidus and Selphie quickly ran after her leaving the three friends in the room.

Riku looked at Tidus and Selphie run down stairs and then looked inside the room to see Sora bended over to pick up what Sira threw at him. He walked over to see the necklace in the brunette's hand.

"This is…" Sora said tracing the crown pendant with his fingers.

"May's." Riku said and Kairi looked at them.

"What?"

"Before we met you, we used to hang out with a girl. Her name was May." The silver haired boy said to her.

"So Sira is….that same girl?" She asked and he nodded. "Why did she call you a liar Sora?" The brunette was frozen in the spot before he closed his hand on the necklace and looked at Riku.

"We lost her." Tidus and Selphie came back after awhile breathing hard and found them standing in the living room.

"What do you mean you lost her!" Kairi exclaimed quickly. Sora and Riku had told her their story and the promise they made.

"She runs faster than you think!" Tidus snapped at her catching his breath. "Man, I thought the moment Sira remembered something she would be happy."

"Her real name's May." Kairi said and the two teens looked at her. "Riku and Sora used to know her." She sadly said and Riku started walking up to the door.

"Where are you going?" Selphie asked and he looked at them.

"I'm going to look for May." He looked at Sora and the brunette looked at him back. "You were the one who made her run away, Sora. Maybe you should go look for her as well."

"We'll all look." Kairi said going to the door and Selphie and Tidus went too. Sora looked down before they went outside looking for May.

**There it is people. Chapter three is over. Man, I took so long so I hope you enjoyed it at least. From now on I'll just use the name "May" okay? Okay. Please review and I'll update ASAP.**

_**In the next chapter: Broken Promises  
**__**Feelings are confessed and a heart can be lost forever.**_

**See ya next time :) **


	4. Broken Promises

**Friends Forever? Yeah Right**

**No comment. covers the other's mouths Just enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would be RICH I TELL YOU and I wouldn't be wasting my time here!hehehe just kidding but reallyI don't own anything so there. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter four: Broken Promises**

May stopped running as she faced an iron gate and an old mansion. She could see her breath come out in a little white puffs as she breathed hard. She had ran for fifteen minutes and she hadn't even changed before she did. The morning had been colder than before and the sky had gotten that dark grey look warning about a storm yet she didn't care at the moment. The only thing in her mind was getting away from Kairi's house.

The mansion was apparently empty and had been for years as the gate was all rusty and the front of the place had overgrown and dry grass. She desperately tried to open the gates but there were chains and a giant lock keeping them shut. She kicked them and went to her knees trying to keep herself from crying.

"Open up please." She whispered still grabbing the bars. "I'm back. Please open up." She placed her head against the bars gripping them tighter. "I want to be back home. I want to be in my room again. I want to just get into my house. I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to be weak and cry!" She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to cry….I just want to be home."

_You're far from home dear May._ Her eyes opened wide as she heard a voice in the back of her head. _Come back…to me. Nothing but suffering awaits you here. Why did you try to escape?_ She let go of the bars as a pain shot from her neck and she tried not to scream by gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes. It felt as if a fire hot iron bar had been placed in the side of her neck.

_You tried and escaped once my dear, but this time once you're back, there won't be a way._ The voice said. _It won't be so easy for you. Now you saw with your very own eyes what Sora truly is. That truth will keep you by my side. He forgot you_.

"So-Sora forgot me." She repeated and she lowered her hands looking down. "He…forgot…our promise." Her hands slowly turned into fists and she lifted her head. "I…believed…him."

_You did?_ The voice asked as she lifted herself from the ground. _Then you should hate Kairi. She was the one who replaced you in his heart. She was the reason he forgot about you_. Her eyes slowly turned blank and she started to fall to the ground. _Kairi and Sora are together right now. They're not even looking for you. Sora doesn't have feelings for you my sweet May, not while he's with her._ Everything went dark after that.

* * *

"Hmn..." Her eyes opened to see a blue ceiling.

She sat up quickly and she found herself in her room in Kairi's house. She gripped the sheets tightly as a light pain shot through her head and Someone opened the door making her look up and find Selphie standing in the door way.

"Hey." The brunette said with a really soft voice and a small smile.

May tried to speak and return the smile but none of those things came out. She couldn't smile and her voice was stuck in her throat at the simple thought of what happened to her. She got all of her memories back but she was the only one who remembered her being in the island at all. Sora and Riku, the two persons she cared for the most had forgotten her completely and it hurt.

"You're name is May right?" The brunette girl said coming up to her after closing the door and the only thing the red-head could do was nod. "Are you alright now?" She asked and May looked down at her hands.

"I…guess." She finally found her voice and Selphie's smile turned upside down.

May's voice was quiet, depressed, and uncertain now. It wasn't cheery, playful and not like it used to be the day before. Selphie wasn't sure it was real but the way it sounded was as if she used it all the time. It was definitely her true voice though and it made the brunette really wonder if getting her memory was such a good thing besides the accident that morning.

"Kairi made some food for you but you didn't wake up so it's cold now." She decided to keep the topic of the two boys away from the conversation as much as she could. May looked at the night table to find three rice balls in a plate. "Are you hungry? I'll heat them up." Selphie said and May shook her head reaching for the plate.

"It's alright. I…like them cold." She said picking one up and Selphie smiled little. "Are…they still here?" May asked looking at the rice ball in her hand after a few bites and the brunette nodded. SO much for keeping the topic out.

"Sora and Riku wanted to make sure you were alright before heading home. They were gone for two years after all."

"Two years?...Is not along time."

"Maybe not but it really makes people unsure whiter the people gone will ever come back. We all feared that if they were gone for too long we would forget about them."

"The way they forgot me." She placed the rice ball back in the plate and placed it aside feeling no longer any hunger but a pain in her inside.

"They feel badly about it, May. They didn't stopped searching for you even after we looked for hours."

May really thought about it and even if she was different in the way of speaking, her attitude was the same. She could always find something good about a situation even if in this case something in the back of her head kept telling her otherwise. That simple voice in the very back of her head made her head hurt and she could only ignore it because even if Sora and Riku forgot her, she was back with them. That was really the reason she came to the island in the first place.

"At least…Kairi got what she wanted no?" Selphie looked at her confused and May looked up at her. "They're the ones she was waiting for no? Well she got what she wanted. Who knew it was what I wanted too." She smiled a little and the brunette girl smiled nodding. "It really doesn't matter if they forgot me as long as I'm sure they'll no longer make Kairi cry. I hated seeing her cry."

"Well that part is right but you shouldn't say it doesn't matter that Sora and Riku forgot you May." Selphie exclaimed with a hand on her side and the other in front of her with a finger swinging back and forth. "I'll make them apologize to you in their knees. You'll see. I'll get them right now." She said and before May could say anything she was already out of the room.

_In their knees they should be all the time my dear May. They hurt you and will keep on doing it as long as you show kindness to them. Just forget about them and come back to me._

That voice from before came loudly in the red-head's mind and she brought a hand to her neck breathing hard. She **had** to cry and bring _him _out. She hated her weakness when it came to _him_ and she knew staying in the island would bring strength to the control _he _had over her already. Something inside her told her that but also something else told her staying might bring the strength to get rid of that same control.

"I have to try. Try and see what happens." She whispered to herself and she was startled when Sora was pushed into the room and fell on the floor and Riku was pushed too but he kept himself from falling.

She looked at them and then at Selphie at the door looking at the two boys with a very scary look on her face. Kairi and Tidus kept their distance from the brunette girl and it got really disturbing when she started to yell at Sora and Riku about being true men and apologize to her immediately. Sora had gotten himself up and yelled back at her for pushing him and it only got him into falling again by her yelling at him louder.

"Just apologize already!" Selphie exclaimed and the room got death silence. Only one sound broke it and it was May's laugh. Everyone turned to look at her and she was laughing holding her stomach andwith her right hand up to her mouth.

In the time they knew her, May had never laughed or giggled before. Sure she smiled a lot but never showed any signs of feeling anything stronger. It was as if she didn't know how to laugh, until now. Her laugh was gentle and quickly got the atmosphere less heavy. She stopped enough to look at them and then lowered her hand.

"They don't have to apologize, Selphie. It's ok." She said and Selphie calmed down and sighed.

"You'rekinder than Sora when it comes to forgiving people, May." Tidus said and she simply smiled. "Such gentleness. It must be heaven and you're a true angel." In that moment he said it he was already next to her grabbing her hands. "You're a true angel. Beautiful."

Sora, Riku and Kairi just watched the scene in which he grabbed her trying to hug her and him being dragged out of the room by his shirt by a very infuriated and scary Selphie. May just smiled nervously and then looked at Kairi.

"Your house hadn't been quiet since I moved here. I'm sorry."

"It's never been quiet wherever those two are together and a girl get Tidus' attention." Kairi said and May looked at Sora and Riku before standing up from the bed.

Kairi moved aside letting them have some space and feeling that Selphie's way and reason of bringing them there was the right choice even if May had said it was ok. She herself somehow imagined what it would be like if they forgot about her and it made her hurt inside just thinking about it. She knew May was strong and really nice but still…she had feelings and they could get hurt. They already had been hurt. She might be trying to forget it ever happened but she knew Sora and Riku forgot her quite well.

"Remember me now?" May asked more in a mockingly way than in a resentful way looking at the two boys. She didn't wait for them to answer before she hugged them both at once. "I kept my promise. I'm back."

* * *

"So everything's alright now? Memories back and all?" Wakka asked after he was told everything and they were all in the living room.

"Not all." Selphie said looking at Sora and Riku.

"They apologized already." May lied for them and the brunette girl smiled convinced. The one person who they had known to not lie was May so everything she said was true to all except Sor and Riku."Everything's good."

"Now there's other people who will keep Tidus on the spot." Kairi giggled and the blond boy sighed making everyone laugh. May just smiled keeping a hand across her lap and the other on her neck.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked as he was standing next to her and nobody else heard. They all were watching Tidus and Selphie argue. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Why do you ask?"

"You were holding your neck when Sora and I found you and all this time."

"You haven't stopped observing every little thing since then?" He nodded still quite serious. "It's nothing. I just hurt it last night."

"You're not a very good liar." He said and she smiled looking down.

"I said it's nothing." She looked at him again. "You haven't changed at all, Riku; Still the same guy who wants things to go his way."

"Maybe I haven't changed but…you have." He looked towards the others and she knew he had made his point. She placed her hand with the other to make him see she was alright but it wasn't really convincing him at all.

"If you forgot me then it's ok. It doesn't mean you have to be so observant." He was about to answer but Sora came in front of her and he stopped walking to sit next to Wakka.

"They know you for a trustworthy person huh?" Sora asked sitting next to her and she nodded a little. "Why did you lie then?"

"Selphie would've started yelling at you and Riku again if I hadn't lied."

"It would be better than feeling guilty ." He responded looking down and she looked at him.

"Guilty? Of doing what normal people do?" She exclaimed and he looked at her. "I understand if you forgot me after al this years Sora. We were six and not friends for long. It was kind of dumb to think we would remember each other and be friends after so long." Her own attitude was making her throat go in knots but she knew it was right. Painful yes, but right. She was looking at the ceiling all along trying to get herself to keep talking without her voice breaking.

"You...you don't want to be friends anymore?" He stuttered and she quickly looked at him.

"Not at all!" She shook her head quickly and smiled a little. "I do want to be friends but without feeling like we owe each other the time we were apart. Let's be friends but friends with a path starting today." She reached out her hand smiling. "Let's start over again. Friends?" He took out something from his pocket and placed his palm in hers with it in the middle.

"Friends." He stood up and left towards Riku and Wakka. She looked at him and them at her hand where the crown necklace rested. She closed her hand and smiled putting it around her neck. Riku kept an eye on her as she was thinking alone and then looked at Sora and Kairi.

Maywas glad neitherSora or Riku asked why she was unconscious when they found her or why she was there in the first place. Some things she wanted to forget really badly and that gave her ways to do so. She wouldn't be distrusting her friends again. The way she once did. The way she got herself acquainted to the person that ruined her life and was poisoning her mind earlier that day.

She was trying to not think of that person all of the evening but at night when she was back in her room after everyone was gone, _he_ started poisoning her thoughts again by giving her a reminder of her past. All through her dreams that night.

**Well there it is folks. How was it? Tell me and be harsh if you need to. I want to be better and you people are the only ones who can make me get better. So review please. **

**What I said would happen this chapter was actually what will happen in the story. Not really in one chapter but in the whole story. Just wanted to make that clear. :)**

**Review please. I'll update ASAP.**

**See ya next chapter :)**


	5. Desicions

**Friends Forever? Yeah Right**

**Happy Reading : ) **

**Chapter Five: Decisions**

_May stood up from her chair as screams could be heard outside from a whole village as flames arose from some of the houses. She was only seven years old and a man was standing in front of her. He had her red hair and green eyes. _

"_What's happening daddy?" She asked and the man grabbed her hand quickly. _

"_They're here, May!" He said pulling her towards a large cabinet. _

"_Daddy? What's here?" She asked scared at the look on his face. _

"_Not time for that honey. Hide here!" He pushed her into the cabinet. "They must not find you, May. Do you hear me! Stay here and don't make a noise."_

_More screams were heard as loud noises were getting closer. He looked behind them and then at her with her eyes filled with tears. _

"_Daddy!" He hugged her and looked at her. _

"_Listen to me!" She nodded crying. "Do not come out. You must stay here. Whatever happens promise me you'll…"_

_The doors burst open and he quickly turned around closing the cabinet door half way and she covered her mouth to muffle her sobbing. Her eyes grew wide as the light from the outside made shadows inside the cabinet of the rustle in front of her. She let out a loud scream and it echoed through the room and it her mind. _

She sat up quickly breathing hard and sweating. She looked at her legs under the sheets and covered her face with her hands as her scream still ringed in her head. She looked at her hands and they were shaking. She quickly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

_You don't feel good huh? You'll never feel good as long as you stay away from you true home. Just come back._

She looked up at her reflection with an angry look. "Nice try. I'm not going back even if it kills me to stay here." She said but her hands were shaking really bad.

_You cannot stay away for long my dear. I'll let you find that out by yourself. It'll be faster that way for you to come back. Until then, May._

She sighed trying to calm herself from shaking by taking death and slow breaths. She walked back to her bed and looked at the clock reading 4:30 in the morning. She was sure she wouldn't go back to sleeping so she got dressed and walked downstairs.

"I think I'll go for a walk." She thought and walked out into the street. She didn't go back even when it started raining and after the sun came out. She went back just because she was starving and she was wet to the bone. She was about to open the door when it opened and Riku stood in front of her.

"May!" She was almost ran over by Kairi who hugged her really fast.

"Uh…what's wrong?"

"You weren't anywhere when I woke up. I thought something happened to you!" Kairi said still hugging her and May smiled nervously.

"I'm fine but…you're getting yourself wet." Kairi let go and looked at her wet from head to toe. "I just went for a walk." May said with a small smile.

"Under the rain?" Sora asked coming behind Riku still in the door way and she nodded looking down.

"What are you doing here so early anyways?" She asked looking back at the boys.

"We always come here." Sora said and Riku looked at him.

"You're still outside and wet, May. Go change please." Kairi exclaimed and pulled May inside.

"You shouldn't speak without thinking first, Sora." Riku said as Kairi pushed May up the stairs and the brunette looked at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Grudges never really disappear. Think of that." The brunette looked at him still confused and then at Kairi coming back downstairs and stopping in front of them.

"I was really afraid she would run away again." She said sadly.

"I wouldn't worry about that now Kai. She has a good reason to stay." Riku said and she just nodded with a sad smile. "I'm not thinking of the same reason you are Kairi but either way May won't leave. Not while she thinks there's hope for her to be with Sora." He thought and just listened to Kairi speak.

"Where is May?" Selphie asked that afternoon while they got together in Kairi's house because they couldn't go anywhere with the rain.

"Hmm…I think she's still in her room." The red head said pointing up to the ceiling. "She said she felt tired and nauseous."

"I'll go check on her!" Tidus offered standing up quickly and Selphie pulled him down hard.

"You're not going anywhere." She told him and he sighed looking down.

"You guys don't really expect her to be all right after being in the cold yesterday for hours and after going for a walk early in the morning under the rain do ya?" Wakka exclaimed looking at them.

"Those are not really enough to get me feeling bad you know?" They all turned to see May standing at the doorway.

"You feeling better?" Selphie asked keeping Tidus in place and May nodded.

"Just needed to be alone to clear my mind." She took a seat next to Wakka in the floor. "I heard you guys talking and it makes me uncomfortable that it was about me." She smiled.

"Well now you talk about yourself May. You remember who you are now." Kairi said leaning forward and May's smile disappeared for a moment.

"No more excuses." Selphie added and May gave a small fake smile.

"There isn't much to tell."

"Sure there is. Where do you come from? Start with that." Kairi said.

May's eyes took a strange look then but nobody noticed but Sora and Riku who were looking at her strange behavior since Kairi had first asked her to tell them about herself. They sure didn't like it or what she did next.

"I rather not say." The girl said standing up. "I'm here now, I was born here too. What does it matter where I went and came from?" She walked out of the room leaving them.

Sora didn't noticed that when she walked passed him she grabbed hold of her neck. Riku in the other hand did and was getting a really bad feeling about what he had said to her. She changed through time and not in a good way.

"Annoying. Perky. A crybaby." May said each word as she stood in front of the glass door ,not only watching the rain drops rolling down the glass but stopping the very drops by just pointing at them. Her eyes had gotten that blank look as a red curved line formed in her neck. "Ignorant." She opened her palm in front of the glass and all of the drops stopped in their tracks. "Those are Kairi." She moved her hand from side to side and the drops moved with her hand.

"May? Can I talk to you?" Riku opened the door that second and looked at the glass door and around the room to find her in her bed sleeping. He closed the door again after a moment and she opened her eyes a little with a smirk.

_A huge blue room with all kind of luxurious stuff decorating it surrounded May as she sat straight in the edge of the bed. She had her hands on her lap, one on top of the other as she stared at the wall across her with an empty look in her eyes and her face straight._

_She had a white long sleeved robe on and white boots and her hair vaguely reached her shoulders and her hands were slightly shaking and bandaged. _

_No emotions crossed her features and she heard a door open followed by heavy foot steps. _

"_How do you like your new home my dear?" A man's voice asked and she didn't move, not even when the person placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make every wish come true for you. You just follow my orders from now on. It will make no more tragedies happen to you." She finally moved and looked up a little and then looked away. _

"_Bring him… back. Bring… all back." The hand left her shoulder and she heard the footsteps before hearing the door close. Her lip quivered and she stood up turning around at the door crying and making her hands into fists._

"BRING THEM BACK!" May yelled sitting up while breathing hard as she woke up from another dream.

She looked around and after convincing herself it had all been just a dream she brought her legs up a little putting her face on her hands that were shacking again. She looked at the room from her hands and passed them through her hair.

"What happened? What am I doing back in my room?" She asked and she quickly moved her hand down to her neck feeling the curved line as if it was a deep cut in her skin. Her eyes widened and she looked at the clock quickly. "No." She ran downstairs and she stopped in the stair way seeing what she feared the most.

She felt to her knees grabbing the handrail as her body started shaking. A few steps away from her was Kairi as if frozen in time while going up the stairs. May brought her hands to her head closing her eyes tight.

"MOVE!" She screamed shacking violently. "Move move move!"

"May?" She looked up a little to see Kairi going up to her. "What's wrong?" She asked worried placing a hand on May's back and kneeling in front of her. "You're shacking."

_I wish I could tell you. He was right. I shouldn't stay or I'll be torn apart. _

"May are you ok?" Kairi asked and May nodded trying to stand up but her legs couldn't support her weight with all the shacking. "What's wrong? Riku said you were asleep five minutes ago."

"J-just a-a nightmare." May answered finally being able to get up. "So-sorry." She walked back to her room where she went directly to her bathroom mirror.

She quickly ripped her sleeve and soaked it with boiling hot water and pressed it against the mark on her neck. It really burned her and she had to grab the sides of the sink but after she took the cloth off, the mark was gone just leaving a small red spot.

_I have to tell him soon. I cannot keep going like this. I have to tell him how I feel. My curse is coming out and I won't be able to tell what I'll do once it takes over me. I cannot let that happen or he'll come back._

A week passed and in the positive side, nothing similar happened but in the negative side, May's nightmares were really getting her in a strange mood and attitude. She would get annoyed by almost everything and then all sad out of a sudden. Sora and Riku were the ones who got most of the attitudes of her whenever they asked her if she was alright and they just got even more worried about her.

The rain days had stopped and they were on the islet as if nothing had changed in the two years the two boys were gone. May wasn't even noticed as she was usually alone in the other side of the island thinking. One or more would go check on her from time to time and Riku was the only one who actually got her to speak what she thought or what she made him think she thought. The others would just go back when she looked at them and back at the ocean.

"How are you?" May turned around from the sea to see Riku going to sit next to her.

"Do you have to ask every time you see me?" She asked and he looked up as if thinking and then at her.

"No. I just want to." She looked down at the small waves pulling back and forth and then away as it was making her want to gag. "I'm asking to know. You've been lying all day…all week." He added and she looked at him.

"You look into things too deep, Riku." He chuckled looking at the sea in front of them.

"Maybe. But it helps if I don't have to."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't?" He brought his hand to his chin and laughed. "It really doesn't." He admitted shrugging and she brought her hand to her mouth with a short giggle.

"Since when do you admit you're wrong? Specially against me?" He shrugged again and stood up.

"Maybe I'm just trying to make you smile. Maybe I'm just different. I don't know." She smiled a little and man did it feel as if she hadn't smiled in ages. "Well? Want to join me on scaring the crap out of Sora or what?" He offered a hand.

"You still scare him?"

"Of course!" He said in a proud tone. "It wouldn't be worth my time being here if I didn't." She laughed and accepted his hand. "Come on. We'll do something he probably still remembers." He led her back to the other side of the island and into the sea shack.

"What exactly are we doing here?" She asked and he answered by turning around to face her with something in his arms. "You got to be kidding me."

"Hey key blade master or not. Sora is still Sora."

"A cat will freak him up then?" She asked taking the small brown cat he had and he nodded.

"It hasn't been proven other wise since we did it when we were small."

"How long can a person hold a fear and a grudge?" She said and he smiled.

"For a normal person it depends. For Sora it can take forever."

"Why exactly was a cat here in the first place?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I brought it this morning. I knew I could get a few screams from Sora by it."

"You're cruel."

"Yeah so? You're helping too." He went to the door opening it to see Sora and the others at the shore.

"Riku?" He looked at her and she looked down a little. "Thanks. You made me laugh even when I didn't even want to smile."

"No problem. Now come on. We have a dork to scare." She smiled nodding and they got to creeping the brunette.

After they showed Sora the cat, the brunette jumped screaming and made everyone laugh. Riku and May had to run away from him after that and the one Sora didn't leave alone was Riku who got chased for almost half an hour after May had jumped on the bridge to get out of his reach. Kairi and Selphie had to hold their stomach from all the laughing and Tidus and Wakka got into helping the silver haired boy to get Sora into stopping.

"RIKU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sora yelled after they finally got him to stop and Riku laughed jumping to grab the edge of the bridge and sit next to May.

"I wasn't the only one who was responsible for it!" He said putting his arm over her shoulders and pointing at her. "May helped." That made everyone laugh again even May.

The brunette kept quiet and May stood up with her hands on her side and bending forward. Her mood had been restored to normal and she felt all her worries diminish as she did so.

Riku sure knew how to cheer her up. Since small whenever she seemed sad he would start trying to make her smile. Not in a very noticeable way but he did. Now she noticed that, yet it didn't seem to matter when she looked at Sora. He was the one she cared about and the only reason she accepted Riku's offer. Anything to get his attention away from Kairi.

_His_ words may not mean anything to her but the way they were always together and what Sora had said about always being at her house were making her wonder. Especially what had been said even before she knew Sora was the one she wanted to see in the island. Kairi said she reminded her of someone very especial and the only person May acted like was Sora.

She was now having the fear that maybe everything _he _had said to her was true. Kairi and Sora might be more than friends after all.

The very thought made her heart ache and the pain in her neck come back. She had to find out how Sora actually felt. She had to tell him her feelings and see what he would say. That day convinced her that it had to be done that night. She didn't have much time as her curse was beginning to affect everything once in a while.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope it was ok. Not too boring I hope. **

**Please review and be harsh if you need to. :)**


	6. Feelings

**Friends Forever? Yeah Right**

**Chapter Six: Feelings**

After a whole day in the island, the group finally went different directions. Tidus and Selphie went one way, Wakka the other, and May and Kairi their own with Riku and Sora. May and Riku had made fun of Sora all day and for that, they got chased around a lot. Riku and May were soaking wet after their last chase.

Sora had chased them all the way to the small island with the Paopu tree and May had lost her balance while being at the edge. Riku for trying to help her went down as well. Sora wanted to continue getting back at them but everyone else had stopped him telling him they had enough.

After passing by the silver haired boy's house for him to change they all headed to Kairi's house and May's turn was to change as the others had dinner. She was too nervous to eat and too tired.

May stopped half way up the stairs and looked at the living room where Kairi, Riku and Sora were talking and she looked down bringing her hand to her neck.

"I can't believe I'm running out of time. ME." She laughed at herself. "How ironic and how idiotic of me. Who controls who?"

"Hey." She looked up and saw Sora standing besides her. He scratched the back of his head looking away and stuttering. "I...uh…"

"Can I talk to you?" She said and he looked at her again before nodding.

"I-I have something to tell you too." They went outside and she closed the door behind them before turning to him. He shuffled from one foot to the other as she just looked down trying to get the right words out. "You wanted to say something?" She finally asked and he blushed like mad.

She noticed and blushed too thinking maybe she knew what he wanted to ask and it made her really nervous.

"I-I…wanted...to-to ask you…something." He started really red. "I-I…like…Kairi." He said closing his eyes and she felt like her heart skipped a few beats. "I-I…just don't know how to tell her." She grabbed her neck quickly and closed her eyes before looking at him.

"if-If you like her…tell her just like…it-it is." She said really doing everything she could to keep a smile on her lips. Her lips quivered as her eyes threaten to fill with tears and her hands started to shake behind her. "Don-don't waste time." She said and opened the door behind her to enter the house again.

"Wait." She looked down standing there and he looked at the ground before at her. "Weren't you going to say something?" She bit her lip and forced another smile to look at him.

"I forgot what I wanted to say." He looked at her and she tried to walk as fast and normal as possible.

Riku and Kairi saw her going upstairs and then the brunette came back in the living room. Riku looked at him taking a sit and noticed his face was still red and his hands shaking. He stood up and excused himself before going upstairs towards May's room.

May closed the door behind herself and went to her dresser quickly looking through the drawers desperately just throwing clothes everywhere. Her hands were shaking really badly and her teeth were shattering from the nerves. The mark on her neck was fire red and it was starting to grow in length.

"You were right. I am a fool." She said as the tears rolled down her face. "You were always telling me the truth about Sora."

_I am glad you're back May. With your power I will soon be back and you will no longer have to worry about anything anymore._

Black smoke started to come out of the mark and she went to her knees covering it and grabbing the edge of the drawer hard. She went down putting her forehead on the floor as she tried not to scream.

_Just a little bit longer. Be strong._

She breathed hard looking to the side to find a shadow with her form smirking while standing with a hand on its hip and looking down at her. It then took the form of a snake with yellow bright eyes and quickly went under the bed when Riku opened the door.

"May!" He went besides her quickly helping her up and she just looked at the floor. "What happened?" He asked looking at her and around. Her head quickly looked up and at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a confused tone and then at the room. "I'm not a very clean person." She said with a smile and he helped her up. "I must've been way too tired from all that chasing that I felt right here." He didn't buy it but it sounded as if she was really not certain what was happening.

"What did Sora tell you?" He asked and she looked at him confused. "You talked outside."

"Oh…I can't tell you before I know he did what I told him." She said and after a moment he let go of her and went to the door. He said good bye and left. She took a blank look and the snake went next to her.

_Sweet girl. Pretty girl. Do what you're supposed to do. Bring him back. _

A sweet-bitter voice came from the shadow as it slithered around her feet. Her hands formed into fists and she kicked the shadow across the room before her look changed into an angry one.

"Don't tell me what I have to do. Don't get near me." She said reaching into the drawers and taking a small blue crystal out. "I have time." She said closing her hand on it and she smirked. "You're out of my body. I have nothing else that will make me think of not wasting time." She went out of the room ignoring the shadow's hissing and went down stairs to see Kairi at the door.

"Oh…I thought you were going to bed already." The red-head said as she turned to find her there. May just looked at her before at the door. "Did Sora leave?"

"Uh...yeah. It's late. He was acting really weird."

"So he didn't tell you? Figures." She said looking around as if the place was new to her.

"Uh…is something wrong?" Kairi asked coming up to her.

"No. I just have a question for you."

"What is it?" Kairi asked and May looked at her straight with her arms crossed.

"What's Sora to you?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" Her face turned almost as red as her hair and May looked away from her.

"Why don't you just tell him then? I don't see what keeps you from telling him. Feelings are something special. Don't wait until you lose them." Kairi looked down still blushing and May waited for a respond which didn't come. "He feels the same way…." That got Kairi to look up. "I can tell he likes you more than just a friend."

"I-I…"

"You're being pathetic." May said going into the kitchen to garb something to eat. Kairi stayed in her spot frozen. "Don't waste your time. If someone like me can run out of time, a mere human like you has no chance against it."

After a few minutes, she heard the door open and didn't hear it close. She looked down at her hand where the crystal was and then looked up quickly to find the snake rising from the floor and looking at her. Its yellow eyes looked angry and May quickly got up letting the chair fall.

_Time has come for you to serve him. You will bring him back by force if necessary._

"Think again. The time for his return will not happen. Not if I have a say in the matter." She said and the crystal formed a sword in her hand.

_You don't. You foolish girl._

"I'm not just a girl!" She threw the sword at it and the snake stopped moving. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and after retrieving the sword, the snake moved after her up to her room. "You will not make me do anything anymore. Not if I can stop you until they come and help me."

_Foolish girl. How do you expect them to help you when you'll be the one bringing their time of death? _

"We'll see about that!" May dunked her sword on the floor and a light blue glowed moved all over the room stopping everything. The clocks stopped running and the snake stood frozen in mid attack as she kept hold of the sword. "Time. Be on my side just once." She pleaded looking at the outside to see the sky as dark as possible. She looked down putting her forehead on her hands. "I ran out of time to tell Sora how I felt, don't let Kairi's time run out too. I can get over the loss, I have a long time to do so. Kairi on the other hand, she has a limit." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her face falling on the glowing floor.

_Is this what they call being heartbroken? It really feels like you really break inside. heh What a drag it must be for humans. Having the feeling to cry, scream, yell, love for real. Not just pretend. Pretend like I did._

Kairi please hurry.

**Well there it is. How was it? Shorter than usual I know. I hope it was ok. What will happen next? Please review to find out the next time I update.**

**See ya :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends Forever? Yeah Right**

**Hi-ya! **

**May: Oh oh.  
****Sora: What?  
****May: She had too much sugar today.  
****Sora: How do you…. looks at me jumping around and running everywhere Oh. **

**Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! Nothing but MAY BUT YEAH!**

**HAPPY READING! (Yes I am nuts and hyper. DEAL WITH IT!)**

**Chapter Seven: Couldn't think of a tittle.**

Kairi reached her hand to knock on Sora's door but stopped retrieving it again. Her heart was beating out of control but she had to tell him. May had sounded strange and unfamiliarly. She had made her point though. Falling in Love didn't wait, so why wait to express it?

"I have to tell him." She said and got herself into knocking. She waited for about two minutes until the brunette opened the door.

"Kai-Kairi?" He stuttered surprised and also red. She looked at him and then away thinking it was really a bad idea. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I-I…have something….something to…t-tell you." He tilted his head to the side and she looked down knowing her face was at least ten shades of red. (a/n: I have no clue how many shades there is but she's bright red! That's all.)

_If you like her tell it just like it is. Don't waste time._ He looked at her and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I-I have something to tell you as well Kai." He said and she looked up a little to find him with a shy smile. "I-I don't know how to tell you but…maybe you would walk with me until I can tell you?" She nodded sighing in relief and thinking maybe a walk would get her the courage she needed. He smiled his usual smile again and they went for a walk through the town.

(HA! You guys actually thought they would tell each other? NOT GONNA HAPPEN THAT SOON! Why? BECAUSE I SAY SO! )

"Damn." May exclaimed as her body was shacking and she could hardly keep herself up or even kneeled.

Her breathing was getting hollow and the sword supporting her was starting to fade. She struggled to look outside and the sky was getting lighter already. She had been stopping time for hours and she didn't know whet ever she could keep doing it for much longer.

"How hard can it be to tell someone's feelings?" She thought and looked up with a smile. "I wouldn't really know though. How could I? Something like me cannot fall in love." She looked back down. "Yet again, I have never tried in fear of feeling sad…heh…as if I could feel anything at all. My father was right. I do think I have feelings and might act like I do but I truly don't."

"I guess it's a good thing, otherwise…I wouldn't have told Kairi to go ahead and tell Sora her feelings. I wouldn't have been strong enough to stand the thought of her being with him."

Time passed as quick as her strength was leaving her and by the time the sun was lighting the sky a light shade of blue, she was in the ground still trying to hold the now transparent sword.

"A-a little…bit longer." She got herself to her knees with a lot of difficulty and the sword disappeared making her fall forward again.

Everything started moving again and the snake went towards her quickly. She looked up shacking and making her hands into fists as the snake hissed at her in a laughing sort of way.

_Reached your limits? Where are those you said will save you? _

"I-I don't…need them." She exclaimed but she was exhausted and couldn't even move her hands.

The snake was about to speak when a noise came from downstairs followed by Selphie's voice.

"Kairi! May!"

May was able to get up and was about to scream them for help but the snake quickly went and went around her body covering her mouth with its tail. She felt again not being able to move her feet and arms.

_Use your powers against them or they will be attacked by his army._

She glared at the creature before tightening her fists and then looking down agreeing to do what it said. The door opened and Selphie and Tidus entered the room. The snake removed its tail from her mouth and she looked at them with a sorry look.

"May!" She opened her hand with the blue crystal and a blue light shot around the room.

"My house!" She yelled before their bodies stopped moving and the snake covered her mouth again.

_No one will reach you before he's back. Now shall be the day time ends. Literally._

_Who would've thought you would be responsible for it. You, the person in charge of keeping time going smoothly. _

"I'm not a person. I'm just an eternal living clock" She thought looking down as the snake was engulfed in a pool of darkness taking her too. "Sora, Kairi, you two ran out of time. I'm responsible and I'm sorry." They disappeared and the only thing left from her was the crown necklace.

_**The END**_

**_(LOL Just kidding gets slapped by everyone gee…I was kidding. gets slapped again)_**

Kairi stopped walking and Sora stopped too at the front of his house. She looked at him and then away knowing she was just delaying what was obviously going to happen.

"Sora…I…"

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku came running towards them making them look at him.

**_(Author: rolls on the floor laughing GOT YOU! gets hit with paper fans on the headAGAIN, it won't happen. The moment of Sora and Kairi that is… because Riku TRULLY Did interrupt.gets hit by everyone again) _**

He stopped in front of them making them look at him even more.

"We got trouble." He said and just then about ten shadow heartless popped out of the ground.

The two boys got their weapons out and Sora went in front of Kairi as the heartless leaped to attack them. They finished in no time went quickly into The brunette's house.

"The heartless are all over town. They just started to pop out of nowhere about ten minutes ago." Riku explained to them. "They don't seem to attack too often but still they're truly a lot of them around. There' s more coming from the direction of Kairi's house."

"I thought we were done with them!" Sora exclaimed and then it hit him like a rock. (a/n: Nothing compared to a paper fan but I wanted him to suffer too…I'll shut up now.) "Where's May!" He asked Kairi quickly.

"At my house!" She quickly grabbed her face horrified. Loud knocks were heard startling them and Sora quickly grabbed his keyblade tighter.

"Sora!" It was Tidus and he sounded urgent. "Open UP!" The brunette quickly opened the door and Selphie and the blond boy ran inside and closed the door before a bunch of heartless jumped at them.

"Are you alright!" Kairi asked going towards them and saw Selphie's eyes red and puffy.

"We're fine. May's the one in trouble!" Tidus exclaimed making Sora and Riku's eyes widened.

"Where is she!" Riku asked and Selphie took out the crown necklace from her pocket.

"We don't know what happened. One moment we opened the door of her room and saw this snake-like thing around her, the other we found this on the floor. She wasn't anywhere in sight." She explained when he took it from her.

"You couldn't find her!" Sora grabbed Tidus by the shirt.

"We do have a clue!" Tidus pulled away from him. "She said something before everything went black."

"May said 'my house'. Maybe that's were she is." Selphie told them and Riku quickly started running out.

"Stay here! The Heartless won't reach you!" Sora told them before running behind him. Kairi went after making him stop. "You can't come." He exclaimed.

"Why not! I left May alone. I'm responsible too!" He didn't argue much farther and they tried catching up to Riku.

The trio reached the old mansion with the locked gate and Riku kicked the lock hard making it snap open. Sora helped him push the giant gates and they started towards the mansion. They had had no trouble getting there as the heartless were just standing in one spot all looking towards that place. The two of them had to knock down the door as it was sealed with a black substance and the inside was all dark and silent.

"We have to find her soon." Kairi said clinging to the brunette's arm as they walked through the halls and tried to keep each other from getting separated.

"We'll never find her if we don't split up. This place is too big." Riku told them and they nodded. Just then a scream came from the very darkness in front of them. The scream belonged to May and it made them start running towards it.

_Scream. Scream louder. It will bring him back faster. _

(That rhymed! LOL gets slapped….again)

May squirmed in the floor holding her head as a black glow surrounded her. The snake moved around her enjoying her pain as a blurry dark purple figure floated in front of her. Her form was becoming blurry itself as she changed into a small girl and then into an older version of herself. Always going back to her normal form and bringing intense pain through every inch of her body.

_Keeping them inside will delay his return but not stop it. Just end your suffering and bring him back. It will be faster and most useful._

Her eyes closed tightly as she couldn't stop the scream from coming out. This time….it lasted and was loud. The blurry figure started squirming and finally took the shape of a human. She looked up a little and then felt all the way in the ground. Her body went solid but she changed from a little girl all the way to a woman really fast not stopping even when she blacked out. The last thing she saw was the blurry figure of Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

_Will you save Time for me? Sora? Riku?...I'm glad you're here. _

**THE END**

**This time for real….LOL…sorry for my interruptions through this short chapter. I'm just really really hyper. Well Hope you liked it. **

**I'm sorry again because I made it short and got in your nerves with the Kairi and Sora deal. I just have a plan and it includes them to wait. Now please review and tell me what you think. You can even flame! I don't care if I deserve it. :)**

**See ya next chappie :)**


	8. Prelast one

**Friends Forever? Yeah Right**

**CHAPTER EIGHT! OH YEAH! I can't believe it. Let's celebrate people (throws cookies, chocolates, and other sugar stuff)  
****May: What are you doing with all those stuff anyways?  
****Me: Celebrating that Summer Vacation is HERE!  
****Sora: YAY! GIVE ME! (snatches a bag of giant chocolate bars and starts engulfing them)  
****May: I don't want to be here when all the sugar makes you two hyper. We already saw Andy hyper last time.  
****Me: OH YEAH! THAT WAS FUN!  
****May: NO IT WASN"T!  
****Me: WHATEVER! Here's chapter eight for all of you. (goes back to drinking soda)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter eight: Again no idea what to call this**

Sora and Riku burst open the door to find May unconscious in the middle of the room. Her body had gone back to being solid and the look she had all along. The room was empty and cold. The only thing about May that was different were her clothes. She was wearing the outfit Kairi and Selphie had found her in. (A/n: too lazy to describe it again so just think Paine's White Mage outfit: FFX-2)

"May!" Sora pick her head up and she didn't show any reactions. Her eyes were closed, she was pale and….she wasn't breathing. "May. Come on say something!" He shook her shoulders but again nothing. Kairi and Riku were looking at him as he didn't stop trying. "Come on May. Open your eyes! Make fun of me. I don't care! Just open your eyes!"

"You can ask her to wake up for hours, she won't." The three teenagers stopped at the voice and from the corner of the room, from the darkest part of the room came a man.

Gold eyes. Silver hair. Sora and Riku grabbed their weapons as he walked calmly towards them stopping in front of the brunette and May.

"What are you doing here Ansem? WE got rid of you." Sora exclaimed angry.

"I would love you to hear it from the one responsible for it but as you can all see she is not in the talkative mood." Ansem said with his gaze fixed on May. Sora looked at him and then down at her.

"What are you trying to say by that!" Riku snapped as he kept an arm in front of Kairi.

"Is quite simple." The man said and May disappeared from Sora's hold to appear on his extended arm. Sora and Riku were about to charge against him but stopped when he placed a sword on her throat.

"Let her go Ansem!" Riku yelled at him and he only laughed smirking.

"I would, if you owned her. I have all the rights to do what I please with my dear May. She belongs to me."

"You cannot own a person!" Kairi exclaimed from behind Riku and Sora.

"That is so nice of you to say. If she was awake, she would cry of happiness. Someone actually thought she was human. Too late though."

_Why don't you let her tell them the truth? It would really chatter them to know._

The snake said coming to his side and looking at them. Ansem smirked at the idea and at the confused looks on their faces.

"Indeed. How about we throw some news you three should've had long ago." He said and grabbed May's face lifting her head to look at him. "May, my sweet innocent May. It's time you show yourself for what you are. Tell this foolish three the truth behind you."

The snake lifted from the floor in May's form and walked to her. It walked into her body emitting a blue glow as their forms combined. Ansem stepped back as May's eyes opened and she stumbled to the side trying to keep herself standing. She brought her hands to her head when she was finally steady and slowly looked up to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi. She then looked behind her at the man who went back to her side.

"You were called a human by Kairi just a moment ago. You must've done a very outstanding job, then again humans are foolish beings. They fall for anything." He told her and she looked down without a word. "Mind opening their eyes to the truth?"

"I did… what…. you wanted." She said in a very low tone. "Please…let me go." She grabbed his arm pleading. "I got you back….release me. Please." He lifted her face again and smirked throwing her against the wall behind them.

"May!" Kairi went next to her as she lifted herself to her arms and knees shacking.

"Don't touch me." He said in a repulsed tone. "Did you really think I would release you when I can keep dieing and making you bring me back as forever? Maybe things like you are as foolish as humans."

"We got rid of you once! We'll get rid of you again!" Sora yelled furious in front of him and Riku was next to him. "Nobody treats May like that!"

"Especially not in front of us!" Riku added and they both jumped at him at the same time.

"They…won't win." May whispered looking at the floor as Kairi was kneeling next to her. "Even if they…beat him. I would…just bring him back."

"You don't have to, May. Ansem is just using you. Don't let him do it." Kairi said and May sat up with her help.

"I have to obey him. I belong to him, Kairi. I made a promise to always do as he says and I cannot break my promise. It's something like me cannot do. Break promises."

"You're not a 'thing' May and promises are made between people that are close. They're used to make a bond between people. They shouldn't be used to make harm someone." May looked down as those words really made sense.

Sora fell on floor after being hit by a dark ball and Riku was thrown up hitting the ceiling and then falling on the floor hard. This made May and Kairi look at them and seeing Ansem laughing in front of them. May's hands turned into fists angry and the mark on her neck appeared for a moment before it dissolved into a red smoke. Kairi saw this and then saw a staff appear on May's hand. A white long staff with a light blue clock on the top; the clock had many hands, no numbers and small white wings.

May stood up gripping the staff and glaring at Ansem. She walked towards him and he steeped back when she didn't stop at his command.

"I don't know how feelings work." She started pointing her staff at him and he stopped in time. "But right now. I'm certain I'm angry!" She moved her staff to the side and he was thrown to the side hard.

Sora and Riku looked at her as she continued throwing him across the room and Kairi went next to them.

"I went away from here to not be used. I went away from my friends afraid of being used the way you have been doing." May continued throwing him up against the ceiling. "YOU USED ME!" He hit the floor hard. He was finally able to move but was too beat up to stand up.

"Y-you be-belong to me." He grunted angry throwing a dark ball at her.

"Not anymore!" She stopped it in front of her and threw it back at him and he rolled on the ground. She looked at Sora and Riku and then touched the clock on her staff closing her eyes. "I brought you back from the past. It's time you return there." She said as every hand on the clock moved really fast. "Don't come back."

Ansem yelled as he was dissolving into blue sand and disappearing. She fell to her knees with her hands in front of her holding the staff and sighed. Riku stood up holding his stomach and went next to her as Kairi helped Sora stand up with his arm over her shoulders.

"Now we know we shouldn't get you angry." Riku said after a moment of silence. "We might end up like him." She looked at him with a small smile.

"And now I know I shouldn't make promises to someone I don't think of as a friend." She stood up supported by her staff and looked at them. "You came for me. Thank you." They nodded smiling and she looked around.

"We're friends May. We wouldn't let anything happen to you." Sora said.

"I know you would. You're my friends." She smiled and looked down. "Ansem was the one who had all the intensions to use me. I should've known I was safer in here than anywhere else. You and Riku were here."

"Let's get out of here." Kairi smiled and they nodded. Sora had still trouble walking without help so he walked with her help. Riku was really hurt but he walked on his own anyways and May walked behind them.

They were out of the mansion and at the gates to find everything peaceful again. No sights of heartless anywhere. May stopped at the gates though and it made them stop too to look at her. She looked down before raising her staff and pointing it at the house.

"May?" Sora said as the house glowed.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked and the house started disappearing.

"Too many things happened here that I wish to forget completely." She answered after they stood in front of a deserted place. Nothing from the house remained and she made her staff disappear. "Soon my memories of this place will disappear. Just like the house did."

"Things are back to the way they should be then. Let's go home." Kairi proclaimed smiling and they nodded. Well Sora and Riku anyways and were about to walk back to the town. May just looked down at her feet standing in her spot.

"I can't go with you anymore." She said making them look at her. She looked up a little sadly grabbing her neck. "I'm free from Ansem. I cannot longer stay here."

"What!" Sora exclaimed no longer having his arm over Kairi's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I don't belong to this world. I don't belong to this dimension." She said sadly hugging her arms. "I've been lying to all of you. I've been lying to myself."

" What are you saying May?" Kairi asked.

"I'm saying Ansem told you the truth. I'm not a human. I can belong to someone just like an object. I can be used however people please."

"Don't say that!" Sora exclaimed grabbing her hands quickly. "You are human. You feel just like anyone else!" She looked at him with a sad smile.

"Actually I can't feel." She said taking her hands away. "I can pretend to feel but it's not the same. I cannot even tell what it's like to feel happy. I can only be."

"It doesn't matter!" Kairi quickly went up to her. "If you have to leave then leave later. Please just come home once more. Say good bye to Tidus, Selphie and Wakka."

May looked at the two in front of her and then at Riku who was just looking at them. She was glad he wasn't trying to change her mind, there was nothing that would. It just made it harder to leave. She finally nodded looking at the ground and then at them.

"I guess I owe you that much. It'll be better if everyone hear me." She said. "It's time all my lies end. I'll tell you everything."

They walked together back to Kairi's house not saying anything. May was relieved by that. It gave her the time to think how to tell them everything. Her reason to depart and the things that made her leave the first time.

_Ansem is gone and so is my time here. Nothing will keep me doing harm to people. My promises are just to my friends. _

_Everything comes to an end tonight. Not my friendships though. That will stay with me. No matter where my curse takes me. No matter where time takes me._

**Well that's it for this chapter. This was awfully written. I wanted it to be better but I couldn't. Next chapter is the last one. THE END. **

**Some things made it obvious to what May is and again it probably didn't. Next chapter will probably be really short. It'll have just May explaining what she really is and where she is going. Sora and Kairi will have their moment though. Finally. Hehehe **

**Well see ya next chapter. :)**


End file.
